NO ME bAStA cOn sÖLo tENeRT3
by Saori Yuy
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, Yami al fin posee su propio cuerpo, ahora ya puede hablar con sus amigos y con Yu Gi tal parece que una nueva aventura se le avecina. Ha sí Seto Kaiba ya nos es un chico soltero...Reviews porfa!CAP 1 ARRIBA!


"**_NO ME BASTA CON SOLO TENERTE"_**

Por: Saori Yuy

Hola!

Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, pero…. Sí me pertenece lo que van a hacer en el fic y los nuevos personajes que vayan a aparecer (protegidos por: Saori Corporation ®™ y Compañías Yuy®™- patrocinadas por mi hermanito Hee-kun nn)

UNA COSA...SETO KAIBA ES MÍO, SOLAMENTE MÍO (Ahhhhh-…. Es tan bello ¬ ), SOY LA HERMANA DE HEERO YUY. Bien creo que sólo eso……………. UU.

Este fic se los dedico a las escritoras de los siguientes fics:

Eclipse( Yu-Gi-Oh)

Momentos En Nuestras Vidas ( Yu-Gi-Oh)

Realidades de la Vida ( Yu-Gi-Oh)

Especialmente a Kea Langrey (tu fic si que es la ley amiga!). Ya que me han inspirado muchísimo, son super buenos; también hay otros que he leído que son super; pero como yo copio los fics en un doc. Y luego los leo, no tienen nombre. La cosa es que me encantan son mis favoritos.

Bueno, les pido por favor que si leen mi fic dejen review! …nnU "plis" (xd)

Mi fic es un A/U (creo que eso significa Universo Alternativo ¬¬U) y va ha ser bueno por ahora. También habrán muchas parejas, una Seto/Masaki (claro yo vdd me quedo con él nn), y …..otras parejitas más si quieren saber LEAN EL FIC!

**NOTA:**

Los pensamiento van en … o cuando ponga "(pensando)"

Las notas específicas de lo que hacen o sucede cuando los personajes hablan va en (…)

N/A: Nota de la Autora.

Como supongo que ya están artos de blablabla, empecemos con el fic:

**+¬¬ NO ME BASTA CON SOLO TENERTE⌐⌐+**

_Cap. 1 : "CAMBIOS"_

Era un día "normal" en la ciudad de Dominó:

- Yu-Gi: nnU oye Yami, no vayas tan rápido ¿sí?

- Yami: ( unos 10 pasos delante de Yu Gi) rápido, quién va rápido, el lento eres tú!

Yu-Gi: desde que encontramos la forma de sacarte del rompe cabezas del milenio y que ya posees tu propio cuerpo, tomas las decisiones muy aceleradas.

Yami: Para nada. , estás alucinando.

Yu-Gi: …¬¬ si vas muy rápido, chocarás con alguien o con algo.

En eso Yu-Gi observa que Yami dobla en la esquina y también que:

Yami: Cómo crees?... (en eso)… auch!... - el pobre chico ya se hallaba tirado en el suelo junto con otra persona (n/A: todo por no hacerle caso a Yu Gi … pensándolo bien quién le haría?...)

Yu-Gi corre para ver qué le sucedió:

Yu-Gi: Yami!... (llega donde él), estás…bien?

Yami: Eso creo….

Yu-Gi: Lo ves, te lo dije…(pues Yami había chocado con alguien)

Yami: estás bien? (refiriéndose al la pers. con quién chocó, y luego se pone de pie)

: Fíjate por dónde caminas TONTO!

Yu-Gi: (observando todo) O.O" Téa!

Téa: O.O ehhh….¬/¬ lo siento, U, hola chicos!

Yami: O.OU y …. Estás bien?

Téa: Y/Y aah.. claro Yami…Y hacia dónde van chicos, iba directo a buscarlos

Yu-Gi: ¬¬ Yami no tiene mucha ropa para ponerse (N/A: y no le hace falta!), y si se pone la mía no dará abasto para los dos; así que vamos al centro comercial de Dominó.

Téa: Puedo acompañarlos?

Yami: Claro!

Yami sigue sus diez pasos adelante, mientras que con Téa y Yu-Gi:

Téa: n.nU (observando a Yami) se ve que está muy feliz.

Yu-Gi: Sí; eso está bien porque sólo se pasaba preocupado en el rompe cabezas.

Téa: eso sí…

En eso, cuando pasaban frente a la tienda de Duke:

Duke: Ey, Yu-Gi! Tienes que ver unos juegos nuevos que tengo para adaptarlos al duelo de monstruo!

Los chics entran a la tienda de Duke:

Yami: ¬O¬ U ( da un GRAN bostezo….)

Yu-Gi: Hola Duke, y bien?

Téa: Hola Duke

Duke: Hola chicos , miren, estos son, son tres tipos; son virtualizadores….. este ( señala uno parecidos a unos lentes virtualizadores color plateado) sirve para que todo te parezca más real, y al adaptarle este…. ( señala una pequeña cápsula plateada que se adapta a los lentes) te lleva a un mundo virtual en la web…y….este…

Yami: TT Sí bla, bla , bla … quiero ir de compras por mi ropa! T.T. Un chico guapo como shio no debería usar ropa que parece usarla un chico de primaria.

Yu-Gi: ¬¬ esa fue una indirecta o qué?

Duke: TT Interrumpiste mi gran explicación!

Yami: TT y-a-mi-QUÉ!...

Duke: Cómo que qué!

Yami: ( bosteza e ignora a Duke) ¬¬ Vámonos Yu-Gi…

Yu-Gi: Cálmate, pronto nos iremos.

Yami: O Quiero mi ROPA!

Téa: ¬¬ ay …chicos U.U

En cambio, en KAIBA CORP. , no sucedía nada parecido a esto:

Kaiba: -.- Mokuba, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías ( Seto tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda)

Mokuba: No son niñerías Seto.

:jijiji…

Esa ? Persona se va hacia la puerta con Mokuba :

: Gracias Moki… .

Mokuba: . cuando quieras Masaki

**Masaki Amamiya:**

Es una chica de ojos color zafiro, de pelo negro. Es la novia de Seto (N/A: oshea shio). Es simpática, alegre y amigable. Tiene dos hermanos.

Masaki: . bien. (Masaki cierra la puerta suavemente)

Kaiba:-.- Mokuba?

Masaki: (le susurra al oido) Nada de es

Seto: Suficiente! (se quita la venda) O-o Qué es esto?

Masaki: Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo con tono se "sorpresa" y muy feliz.

Seto: TT ah, con que eras tu…

Masaki: Y quién más iba a ser?

Seto: nadie….nñ..ejejeje

En frente de Seto había un pastel con una velita, que en el centro decía ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seto!; junto al pastel, estaban dos copas de vino. Todo esto estaba puesto sobre el **gran escritorio** de Seto, junto a su **gran computadora de lujo.**

Masaki: ..que… acaso… no te gustó?- se pone triste al ver la reacción que había tenido Seto

Seto: -(no se encontraba viendo directamente a los a Masaki, pero pudo notar su tristeza al ver el reflejo de ella a través de la pantalla de la computadora) con su cara seria que lo caracteriza le dijo- Oh, vamos ….no es para tanto…

Seto se da media vuelta en la silla en que está sentado para ver de frente a Masaki:

NOTA: Oigan verán señalar el diálogo como que resulta algo incómodo y me cuesta más así que lo haré de corrido, el diálogo será separado del pensamiento por medio de un guión, ok?

Entonces:

-… parece ser que en estos momentos tu prioridad es tu compañía, y que no le estés prestando interés a nuestra relación …- le dijo Masaki, con un tono de tristeza- no importa lo que haga, ni siquiera algo como esto- refiriéndose a la preparación de cumpleaños.

- No es eso…- Seto toma de las manos a Masaki – lo que pasa, es que… no hay tiempo para esas cosas- dirigiéndose a la mini celebración de cumpleaños.

- …ni siquiera para mi, o para tu hermano?

- claro que sí! … - Seto no se podía resistir a la mirada de Masaki- … ay, de acuerdo- suspira- comeré tu pastel, y sí me gusta…

- en serio?..-

- Ya te dije que sí, te lo digo en serio…- más tardó en decir eso, cuando Masaki se le tiró encima con un fuerte abrazo. Y se sentó sobre las piernas de Seto, mientras rodeaba el cuello de él con las manos.

- Sabía que te gustaría…- le da un tierno beso.

-…sí, pero esto me gusta más…- le corresponde el beso, cuando ya se iba a tornar apasionado, Masaki lo interrumpe.

- Por eso hoy te tomarás el resto del día, libre, sin nada de peros – llama a Mokuba- Moki, ya puedes entrar, iremos de paseo con Seto!- Mokuba entra

- Genial!

En el Centro Comercial de Dominó:

- Sí, al fin decidiré que ropa ponerme!- decía un feliz faraón, que todos conocemos- Un chico guapo como shio, debe ponerse ropa sexy y cool!

- No crees que exageras Yami?- le decía , quien ahora se había convertido en su hermano, Yu Gi.

- …Para nada…- susurró Téa.

Que al parecer, no había sido un simple susurro, pues llamó la atención de Yu Gi:

- ah?...

- NO, nada,…- respondió simultáneamente Téa.

- .. no eres tan "guapo" como tu dices ser; el único guapo aquí soy YO!- gritó Duke, que se había ido de meque junto a ellos.

- Oh por Ra, quién te dijo esa gran mentira?- dijo Yami, de forma "inocente".

- Eso es lo que tú quieres creer..-

- Qué acaso quieres pelear?

- Cuando quieras y cómo quieras…

- Te parece bien estos momentos?...

- Por supuesto!-

- Chicos, ya cálmense…- intervino Yu gi tratando de evitar de que pasara a mayores.En cambio recibió un "NO TE METAS!" de parte de los dos.

- Por qué no mejor Téa decide cuál de los dos es el más guapo…?- dijo cierta persona apareciendo de la nada, con voz muy seria. Era un chico moreno, rubio, de ojos color violeta.

- … yo?... bueno.. pues…- decia Tea muy neviosa, ante tal situación, sin darse cuenta quién había dado semejante idea- … pues..Oye qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo reaccionando al fin.

- Marik?...- dijo Yu gi.

- Quién más?.. Obviamente que soy yo, y Malik también- respondió el chico moreno, de aspecto rebelde.

- Hi!- djo Malik, secundando a su hermano gemelo.

- No, no y no, no acepto esas condiciones… no quiero- dijo Yami, opinando a la idea de Marik.

- Qué?.. acaso el niño tiene miedo a que no lo elijan?- dijo en forma de burla Duke.- de que TEA, no te elija?

- Ni un poco… Obviamente me elegirá a mí, porque soy mucho más guapo y sexy.- cambia el tono de voz a un tono más sensual- Todas las chicas se derriten por mi- dijo muy orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí:

- Cómo es que pude dejarme convencer de venir a este lugar de tercera?...- Seto decía al ver tanta multitud, en un centro comercial.

- Puedo ir a los video juegos!- Mokuba esperaba muy ilusionado una respuesta que satisficiera su deseo. A lo que sólo pudo oír en unísono un "Sí" y un "No" por parte de la pareja- …ah?...

- Claro que sí Moki, puedes ir- prosiguió felizmente Masaki.

- Genial, nos vemos… no se preocupen tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten, cualquier cosa, mi celular está en servicio las 24 horas del día – Mokuba decía mientras se alejaba de ellos e iba directo a su zona favorita.

- Entonces en que estabamos?- dirigió una mirada muy cautivadora a Seto.

- Por qué lo dejaste ir?... es mi hermano, cuando sea más grande no me hará caso- le decía Seto.

- ya, vamos, tranquilízate. Mokuba es un chico muy inteligente, no le pasará nada. Ah sí, te demostraré que este lugar no es de tercera- Masaki toma a Seto del brazo y lo jala en dirección a los almacenes de ropa.

- mira, por ejemplo- continuó Masaki- no hay mejor cosa que…- ella y Seto se hallaban en medio de un pasillo con un montón de gente-… ir de comprás!- le devuelve la mirada a Seto con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso… no es…la gran cosa- dijo con un leve sonrojo (n/A: Que lindo es!)

- Ah, sí?...- Masaki le da un beso apasionado; y luego lo agarra de una mano- para mi sí es divertido.

- … siempre haces eso…- decía completamente sonrojado, a lo que Masaki correspondió con una sonrisa.

○○

En una tienda de ropa:

- NO ES JUSTO!- reprochaba Yami a Tea- porqué renunciaste a hacer esa prueba?

-jeje..pues.. no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos- le contestó Tea con cierto nerviosismo.

- AY ya, tranquilízate, no es gran cosa. Mejor ven a buscar ropa…- complementaba Duke, que en realidad no le interesaba demostrar nada. Mientras se disponía a buscar ropa para él también.

- NO!- Yami comenzaba ha hacer un "berrinche"

- ¿'#$112, pero si te morías por venir a comprar y ahora que pasó?- le decía Duke ya muy enfadado de tanto berrinche por parte de Yami- ya estás grandecito como para hacer esa clase de shows, no crees?.

Tea le susurra a Yami:

- … pero si te sirve de consuelo…- Tea bajo su mirada con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas- … tu me gustas más que Duke…

Yami notó el sonrojo de Tea; acaso Tea sentía algo por él, algo más que amistad? Yami se preguntaba si por fin alguien lo amaba realmente. Acaso él también sentía algo por Tea, eso era algo que debía reflexionar, todo este tiempo "juntos", seguramente, y no se había percatado de eso.

- Ey, Yami, despierta, vamos, venimos aquí por tu ropa, recuerdas?- interrumpía Yu gi al faraón, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

- …ah?... sí…- le contestaba a su ahora hermano; pero observaba a Tea.

Marik que se encontraba un poco distante:

- Observaste eso?- le decía a su gemelo

* * *

Continuará...

Séeeeee, me quedo muy corto, pero si no subía esto, ya no lo hiba a subir, prometo más pa la próxima, ...weno, cualquier coso, tamatadas, puntos de vistas, críticas (de cualquier tipo), apoyo, y consejos, todo lo que quieran, hay me lo dejan. PLEASE REVIEWS!

matta ne!

LOS QUIERE:

°´´´´>>))))SaO YuÝ(((( ´´´´°


End file.
